


it's just an ocean, right?

by absolutecapriciousness (syballineInferno)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, hswc br1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/absolutecapriciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can see Jade in her mind's eye, wind whipping and cheeks pink, hair a flurry and an irresistable smile, green eyes aglow. She can think of just what she'd say, what she'd do. She can imagine her hand - calloused, Rose thinks, from years of adventuring - enveloping one of Rose's as they watch the sea go by, because Jade had never been around people so she wouldn't know any better, and Rose would attempt not to tinge pink in the cheeks, but she wouldn't tell her any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just an ocean, right?

She sits on the edge of the boat that Mother dragged her on, and she stares at the vast ocean that expands endlessly. She can't help but think of Jade; she's out there somewhere, in an island in the middle of this ocean.

She can see Jade in her mind's eye, wind whipping and cheeks pink, hair a flurry and an irresistable smile, green eyes aglow. She can think of just what she'd say, what she'd do. She can imagine her hand - calloused, Rose thinks, from years of adventuring - enveloping one of Rose's as they watch the sea go by, because Jade had never been around people so she wouldn't know any better, and Rose would attempt not to tinge pink in the cheeks, but she wouldn't tell her any better.

_What if I jump off and swim to Jade's island?_ She doesn't disregard the absurd musing immediately, instead laughing silently at the fantasy. _Tell my Mother I love her,_  she pauses. _Then tell her she has not won, but instead has been left on hiatus._

Yes, she likes this fantasy an awful lot.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; "There's a whole world off this island. All it takes is one long swim to start over.  
> Tell my mother I love her."-A Softer World


End file.
